the_donald_newton_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Four Honor
Four Honor is the fourth story of the ORIGINAL Honor trilogy stories. Plot and Setting 16 years after the first two stories (For Love & Honor and The Honor Continues), Nancy Carter must face Jude Gardner, the sole surviving killer involved in the original murder sprees orchestrated by her late older sister Emilia Carter, her P.E. Coach Alex Wisher, and Wisher's cousin Gary Kemper. Characters Carter Family New Friends Killer Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: A recap flashback of the events of Love & Honor and The Honor Continues. But revealing where Jude Gardner fits into the story from his origins, involvement with Emilia, Alex, and Gary, his murders, and his arrest after the deaths of his partners at the end of the firs two stories. Chapter 2 TEASER: Radio show host Donald Newton attempts to interview surviving killer Jude Gardner. The traditional opening credits. Chapter 3 TEASER: The Carter Family has changed over the years. Tyler and Abby are now the head of the family, Nancy has become an emotional wreck, and Linnie is the only light of hope for Nancy's happiness. Chapter 4 TEASER: Linnie invites her new boyfriend to dinner, telling him the story about her family's history in Clearwood. Donald and Kimberly interview Nancy, where they find a tragic image of a damage girl rather than a strong survivor. Chapter 5 TEASER: Nancy stops by at the prison, contemplating a few deadly options. But she gets drunk instead and crashes the dinner party at home. Meanwhile, Jude is freed by four mysterious men. Chapter 6 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 7 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 8 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 9 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 10 TEASER: Coming Soon. Trivia *The title of the story, "Four Honor", is a play on the first story's title "FOR Love & HONOR" but is using the word for the number 4, as this is the fourth story of the original Honor stories. *This story retcons the third story, meaning the events of Part 3 (The Final Honor) does NOT exist within this story. This is the reason why both Scott Lane and Clarence Carter Jr., both murdered in Part 3, are still alive. *It is stated that because of the events of Part 2 affecting Andrew Carter and Bella Curtis, both eventually went into depression and died from alcoholism and suicide. *In this story, Anton, the son of Lorraine and Charlie Rodriguez, is the new Sheriff. In the remake version (with Rey as Tyler's counterpart), his father Charlie was the Sheriff. *Claudius Carter is the cousin of Lorraine and Andrew, the nephew of Clarence Sr, and the son of Clarence's older brother Roger Carter. Neither Claudius nor Roger was ever mentioned in the previous stories. But it is implied that despite not being seen or heard of, Claudius was present during the events of the first two stories. *Charlie Rodriguez is not present in this story with the explanation that he died in a car accident prior to the story. *The image of the actor portraying Anton, Charlie's son, is Wilmer Valderrama, the same actor whose image is used for Charlie Rodriguez in the previous stories. This confirms the descriptions in the stories that Anton looks just his like father. Victims Killer Survivors Timeline